Greek God High: Chapter 5
A week later, in detention... "Uhhhhh. Hey Dionysus. How long have we been knocked out?" "Uhhhhh. We've been knocked out for six days." Tartarus was in the corner, listening to something on YouTube. They could barely hear it, but it sounded like, "Here's the thing about saying FIRETRUCK! It starts with f and it ends with -uck! So whenever you're in trouble or out of luck you don't longer have to exclaim, OH FU-" Tartarus closed the laptop. "Why'd you stop the music! I like smosh!" "Oh, you peeps are awake huh? You still have one more day on your hands, so you still gotta listen to this." And he turned on a song that wasn't Friday or Baby. It was a rock song and it was really loud. They could hear it a little louder and clearer than it should have been, and it sounded like this, "-lifetime lost in a thousand days, through the fire and the flames we carry on!" "Oh sh**! Wrong song." And switched on One Time and put on Bose headphones. Hermes and Dionysus started screaming really hard, so they'd drown out the music. "THIS IS BEYOND INSANITY!!!!" Dionysus hollered. "Not loud enough? Louder then!" Tartarus yelled. And then Hermes and Dionysus screamed so hard it failed all masculinity tests. The next day, in the Olympus Common Room... Dionysus and Hermes walked in, shaken. Everyone rushed to welcome them. Everyone came and asked them similar questions. "What happened?" "What did he do?" "Oh man, I hate detention!" "Did you die?" Zeus held out a hand and said, "Hey guys, let them talk." Hermes seemed as insane as Dionysus was normally. Dionysus was so insane touching him would make you insane. "It was horrible! Tartarus put us in the big pit, and then he got an iPod and started playing Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black! I would've died from the horrible singing, if it weren't for Dio. He gave me a drink that knocked you out. The only problem was, it only worked for six days, so I still had to listen to Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black for one day." Everyone was silent. Then Ares spoke up. "Hey, Hermes, Dionysus, wanna play Guitar Hero Three? It's Saturday." "Sure! Why not. Hey, I triple dog dare you to do Through the Fire and Flames on expert and pass." "Oh this will be easy. I complete everything on expert on my first try." "Okay, go ahead. Oh, I just gotta tell ya. Just so you won't fail, play with two hands in the beggining." "Fiine." Ares set on Guitar Hero III, and selected Through the Fire and Flames on expert. "Okay, here we go- holy f***in son of a female dog!" Ares put two hands on the notes bar and pushed the hammer-ons as fast as he could. And he failed about two seconds later. Hermes was on the floor laughing so hard he definitely peed his pants. Twice. "Stop Hermes! No one ROFLs in real life!" "Well *cough* too bad for you!" Ares ran to the bathroom and cried. "HAHAHAHA!! Ares is such a baby sometimes!" Hermes said. Meanwhile, in the library... Mnemosnye was in the library, being the volunteer librarian because the other one went to support her family. She was sitting there reading a James Patterson book when Athena came over. "Hi Nem! I just wanna borrow these books please!" "Athena! I haven't seen you all summer! Where have you been?" "I went to Europe for my summer vacation. I was in Venice and Paris with Aphrodite." "Oh. Well, lets see. The Kane Chronicles? You love Rick Riordan's books, don't you?" While Athena and Mnemosnye were talking about their summer vacations, Hephaestus was in the corner, thinking about how to impress Athena. "Remember Eros's class? Act like a douchbag. Keep your shirt off, and mess up your hair." 'Halloween stories and crushes here! ' Category:Greek God High Category:Illoras Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page